Amigo Mío
by DawnPanIno
Summary: Esta es una historia adaptada de la canción Amiga Mía de Alejandro Sanz, Donde Goneji esta enamorado de Fubuki, pero éste sale con Someoka... Someoka no quiere a Shirou y Shuuya lo sabe, ¿qué pasará?


**Este fic es dedicado para mi amiga Fer Michaelis, me has traumado con tanto yaoi, n_n te quiero.**

**Anime: Inazuma Eleven.  
>Pareja: Goenji x Fubuki.<br>Advertencia: aburrimiento, algunas faltas de ortografía y yaoi  
>clasificación: emm One-shot o Song-fic<br>Aclaración: Inazuma eleven no es mío, y nunca lo será (y lo admito) pero si alguna lectora lo llegara a comprar un día… por fa hacedlo yaoi xD)**

**.-.-.-.-.**

**Amigo mío.**

—Cuál camisa se me verá mejor ¿La azul o la blanca?—preguntó.

— ¿Tengo qué responderte?—cuestionó con pesadez el mayor.

—Claro… Eres mi mejor amigo y tú opinión es importante.

El mayor suspiró y se acercó al closet.

—Se te vería mejor ésta camisa gris—habló mientras sacaba dicha prenda.

—Tienes razón… ¡Ah! Soy un tonto ¿Cómo se supone que lo impresione si soy tan descuidado?

El moreno exhaló con pesadez, odiaba que el otro chico solo hablara del otro.

—Nos vemos después—se despidió el peli gris.

—Cuídate Shirou—se despidió Goenji.

Shirou Fubuki era un chico peli gris de ojos color azul, éste se estaba preparando para ir a una cita con su novio, éste y su pareja cumplían 2 meses de aniversario, pero para esto, Shirou fue a la casa de Shuuya quien es su mejor amigo para pedirle consejos.

Pasaron varias horas después de aquel instante.

Goenji, un moreno de penetrantes ojos negros y pelo color crema terminaba de cocinar su cena, estaba deprimido… ¿Por qué? Por la simple razón de que él amaba a Fubuki en secreto y no se le pudo declarar porque ambos eran amigos y romper esos lazos y ser rechazado sería un final trágico, sin embargo Fubuki consiguió un novio mejor, un amigo de ambos: Someoka.

El timbre sonó.

El chico no esperaba a nadie y fue a abrir. Muy confusa fue la sorpresa al ver a Fubuki con sus ojos rojos por llorar, el recién llegado le dio un abrazo.

— ¡Él no me quiere!—gritó el peli plateado.

Goenji invitó a pasar el chico.

— ¿Qué tienes?—preguntó el dueño de la casa.

El menor se sentó en el sillón viendo al suelo, Goenji tomó lugar a un lado y el oji azul se recargó en el hombro de su amigo.

—Trata de hablar con él—pidió el albino.

—Lo haré, pero dime ¿Te hizo algo malo?—preguntó el mayor.

—Por favor habla con él—dijo Fubuki—prométemelo.

—Te lo juro, pero dime ¿qué pasó?

El oji azul suspiró y fue como si sus lágrimas salieran de nuevo.

—Someoka y yo estábamos terminado de hacerlo y le pregunté si me amaba de verdad, él no contestó y solo dijo "si"… pero ni siquiera un "si, si te quiero o si te amo" crees que soy un estorbo… ¿Qué me odia?

Goenji bufó molesto y abrazó protectoramente a su amigo.  
>Las horas pasaron, eran alrededor de las 10:30 de la noche, podía verse a Fubuki dormir en el sillón de la casa con una sabana arriba, el mayor marcaba un número desde su celular.<p>

—Nos vemos en el bar, si ése… ajá…adiós—colgó

Allí estaban dos chicos sentados en frente de la barra.

—Un whisky—pidió Goenji.

—Un vodka—dijo el chico sentado a un lado.

Tal chico era alto, y tenía cabello rosa, respondía al nombre de Someoka Ryuugo.  
>Llevaban ya varios tragos.<p>

—Someoka—dijo Goenji—¿Qué sientes por Fubuki?

El peli rosa habló.

—Me encanta verlo desabotonar su camisa—su voz sonaba algo ebria, pero hay un dicho que bien dice que los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad—Su piel desnuda es…

— ¿Solo es atracción sexual?—cuestionó un poco molesto Goenji.

Someoka asintió.

El peli crema se levantó y dejo unos billetes en la barra. Estaba enojado, su amigo tan solo era un juguete, también tenía sentimientos, él solo vivía por un tipo que no merecía la pena.  
>El chico llegó a su casa.<p>

— ¿Shuuya eres tú?—preguntó Shirou que salía con una cobija.

Al ver al llegado sonrió.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Hablaste con Someoka?—cuestionó con inocencia el menor.

Goenji no dijo nada, pensaba en decirle lo que le habían dicho, ¡pero eso lo iba a lastimar!

—Te buscará pronto—susurró el peli crema.

Shirou abrió sus ojitos de par en par, con un brillo que lo ilusionaba.

—Eres el mejor amigo que una persona pueda merecer—habló Fubuki dándole un abrazo al oji negro, éste correspondió rodeando con sus fuertes brazos la cintura del oji azul, ambos estaban frente a frente.

— ¿Bebiste?—cuestionó Shirou un poco triste—Sabes que no me gustan las personas con aroma a alcohol.

Goenji no quiso oír a su amigo y lo ignoró, se metió en su cama y no pretendió saber nada del mundo.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Shuuya despertó, buscó a Fubuki pero ya no estaba así que se dio un baño antes de ir a trabajar.

Su trabajo era en uno de los edificios más altos del estado, ya que había una antena en el techo del lugar, claro pues él trabajaba en una radiodifusora local. Entró en una cabina, se colocó unos audífonos y espero a que su asistente le diera la señal de que entraba al aire.

—Buenos días radio escuchas—empezó a narrar—Como todas las mañanas, yo soy Shuuya Goenji y estamos en amores 109 F.M. Las líneas de llamadas están abiertas para escuchar tú historia, también nos puedes pedir alguna canción que describa como te sientes, o si la quieres dedicar, que les parece si empezamos con un una canción muy pedida.

El asistente electrónico colocó la música, mientras Goenji colocaba su celular en su escritorio. Estaba distraído y triste, le interesaba saber dónde estaba Fubuki y qué había pasado con él, además Goenji no era el único que había bebido y él si estaba sobrio.

Al terminar la canción Goenji se acercó al micrófono.

—Aquí tenemos la primera historia del día de hoy, dice:

"_Mi historia quizá no les interese, pero yo me enamoré de mi mejor amiga, ella solo me ve como un hermano mayor, le ayudo, le doy mi punto de vista, consejos, pero no se da cuenta que la amo, Ella tiene un novio y me desilusiona que me pida ayuda con él, ¿Cómo le puedo decir que me gusta sin romper nuestra amistad? Y cómo le digo que su novio es un patán que la engaña con otra. TF"_

—Tú historia esta al aire amigo "TF", yo también quiero saber qué dice el publico y qué te aconsejan—dijo Goenji un poco confundido ya qué su historia era muy parecida, al menos él no era el único que sufría de desamor.

El asistente colocó otra canción. Goenji suspiró, cuanto quisiera que Shirou escuchara el programa.

Al terminar la melodía entró una llamada.

—Parece que tenemos a alguien en la línea, hola ¿Quién habla?—cuestionó el locutor.

—Hola, mi nombre es Kazemaru escuche la historia y me gustaría comentar.

—Entonces Kazemaru, ¿Qué le recomendarías a "TF"?

—Mira, yo en primero hablaría con el novio, decirle que cambie o que se busque otra, porque ella es mi amiga y la protegería siempre.

—Eso estaría perfecto… gracias por tu consejo Kazemaru.

—De nada… gracias… adiós.

El chico colgó y entró otra llamada.

—Hola ¿quién habla?—preguntó el anunciador.

—Amm… Hola, mi nombre es Fuyuka y a mi me pasó algo parecido a la historia, mi mejor amigo me dijo lo que yo significaba para mi ex, ya que un día el tipo se puso borracho y se descubrió solo, mi amigo me lo dijo, yo no lo creía, hasta que lo vi con mis propios ojos, sufrí demasiado, pero ahora se lo agradezco.

— ¿Se puso Borracho?—susurró. Vaya hasta la historia le parecía familiar.

—Así es, yo le pedía a mi amigo que hablara con mi ex cuando me enojaba con él y ellos se iban a beber… ¿Vaya manera de arreglar las cosas?—dijo con unas risitas la chica.

—Bueno agradecemos tu comentario Fuyu.

—De nada, adiós.

Goenji suspiró, vaya historia… vaya coincidencia.

En ese momento el celular de la mesita comenzó a vibrar, le llegó un mensaje.

"_¿Y tú qué harías Goenji?"_

El número era de Fubuki. El mayor se quedó pensando… ¿Qué haría él?, No ¿Qué iba a hacer él?

—Acaba de llegarme un mensaje que me pregunta ¿Qué haría yo en una situación así? Mi opinión no es muy importante, pero, yo quisiera no ver a mi amiga sufrir, se que se pondría mal y lloraría. Es difícil decirle a un amigo eso, que les parece si escuchamos otra canción y respondo en unos minutos.

El asistente colocó una canción muy pedida de un cantante mundialmente reconocido (Alejandro Sanz).

Shuuya se detuvo a oír la melodía.

"_Amiga mía, lo sé, sólo vives por él,  
>que lo sabe también, pero él no te ve<br>como yo, suplicarte a mi boca que diga  
>que me confesado entre copas<br>que es con tu piel con quien sueña de noche  
>y que enloqueces con cada botón que<br>te desabrochas pensando en su manos.  
>él no te ha visto temblar, esperando<br>una palabra, algún gesto un abrazo.  
>él no te ve como yo suspirando,<br>con los ojitos abiertos de par en par,  
>escucharme nombrarle.<br>!ay, amiga mía! lo sé y él también.  
>Amiga mía, no sé qué decir,<br>ni qué hacer para verte feliz.  
>ojala pudiera mandar en el alma o en la libertad,<br>que es lo que a él le hace falta,  
>llenarte los bolsillos de guerras ganadas,<br>de sueños e ilusiones renovadas.  
>yo quiero regalarte una poesía;<br>tú piensas que estoy dando las noticias.  
>Amiga mía, ojala algún día escuchando mi canción,<br>de pronto, entiendas que nunca quise fue contar tu historia  
>porque pudiera resultar conmovedora.<br>pero, perdona, amiga mía,  
>no es inteligencia mi sabiduría;<br>esta es mi manera de decir las cosas.  
>no es que sea mi trabajo, es que es mi idioma.<br>Amiga mía, princesa de un cuento infinito.  
>amiga mía, tan sólo pretendo que cuentes conmigo.<br>amiga mía, a ver si uno de estos días,  
>por fin aprendo a hablar<br>sin tener que dar tantos rodeos,  
>que toda esta historia me importa<br>porque eres mi amiga.  
>Amiga mía, lo sé, sólo vives por él,<br>que lo sabe también, pero él no te ve  
>como yo, suplicarte a mi boca que diga<br>que me confesado entre copas  
>que es con tu piel con quien sueña de noche ...<br>Amiga mía, no sé qué decir,  
>ni qué hacer para verte feliz.<br>ójala pudiera mandar en el alma o en la libertad,  
>que es lo que a él le hace falta,<br>llenarte los bolsillos de guerras ganadas,  
>de sueños e ilusiones renovadas.<br>yo quiero regalarte una poesía;  
>tú piensas que estoy dando las noticias.<br>Amiga mía, princesa de un cuento infinito.  
>amiga mía, tan sólo pretendo que cuentes conmigo.<br>amiga mía, a ver si uno de estos días,  
>por fin aprendo a hablar<br>sin tener que dar tantos rodeos,  
>que toda esta historia me importa<br>porque eres mi amiga.  
>amiga mía ...<em>

Cuando la canción acabó, el peli crema también culminó de pensar.

—Oímos la canción Amiga mía, con respecto al tema que parece sentarle bien, respecto a mi respuesta, lo que yo haría es decirle, no importa que me odie, si trata de cegarse yo abriré sus ojos, porque en mi siempre va a tener un amigo. Alguien que quiero mucho esta oyendo esto, y no me importa decir que amo a esa persona al aire, y esta historia es tan parecida a la mía, mejor vayamos a unos comerciales.

El asistente colocó los comerciales ya que Goenji permanecía en silencio dentro de la cabina.

—Voy a ir a mi casa, no me siento bien—avisó el peli crema y se marchó.

"_Gracias"_

Recibió un mensaje de Shirou agradeciéndole.

Llegó a su casa confundido y abrió la puerta, allí estaba el peli plata con su linda sonrisa.

—Shirou, tengo que decirte algo, no quiero que me odies, pero eres mi mejor amigo y tengo que decirte—habló Shuuya.

Hubo un silencio, donde ambos se miraban a los ojos fijamente

— ¿Es por lo que te dijo ayer Someoka?—preguntó el oji azul.

El mayor abrió los ojos ¿La lo sabía? ¿Cómo?

—Hable con él ésta mañana y me lo contó, era lo único que recordaba ¿Qué tonto no?—los ojos del pequeño perdieron su brillo—supongo que tu no querías decirme para no dañarme, y te lo agradezco, pero debo aprender de mis errores… eres un gran amigo.

—Shirou… perdón—se disculpó Goenji.

—Ahora que todo terminó, lo mejor será que me vaya—susurró, pero recordó algo de inmediato—Goenji—cuestionó Shirou—Someoka me dijo otra antes de marcharse… ¿Tú haz sentido algo más por mí aparte de amistad?

—Si—contestó sin dudad—pero estaba mal, por eso no te lo dije nunca.

—Sabes, yo también estaba enamorado de ti, pero decírtelo era terminar con nuestra amistad, si me rechazabas… luego llegó Someoka y pensé que con él podría olvidarte, pero no, siempre terminó metido en tu casa, o pidiéndote ayuda o algo… intentaba darte un poquito de celos… pero no…

—No sabes cuanto sufría con eso, cuando tu decías que lo querías a él, que le pertenecías… Shirou…

De la anda se besaron, sus labios suaves, su piel delicada, su boca húmeda y una lengua curiosa eran parte de un ósculo que ambos deseaban.

—Te amo… siempre lo he hecho—habló Goenji tocando la mejilla de su amigo.

—Yo también, pero por ahora necesito tiempo… pero eso no significa que dejes de ser mi amigo.

El mayor sonrió y volvieron a besarse.

FIN.

.-.-.-

**Reviews**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
